


Banning Brother

by modbelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5x are drabble-like, AU is another place the head goes, Brandon has no concern for Ned's nerves, Brandon hearts his sister forever, F/M, Gen, Inappropriate Uncle!Brandon, On LJ first and looking for a vacation home, Why is it always Jaime?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modbelle/pseuds/modbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The five times Ned bans inappropriate!Uncle!Brandon from Winterfell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banning Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to HBO and George R.R. Martin.  
> Repost from lj: [asoiafkinkmeme](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/)  
> Spoilers through A Game of Thrones Season One.

When Ned Stark married Catelyn Tully and stayed to rule Winterfell all in Brandon’s place so that his brother may be free to deal with their sister’s death and find his calling, Ned promised Brandon that he would always be welcome in Winterfell. Ned is glad he never swore to this now. Otherwise the whole Seven Kingdoms would know him as horrible oathbreaker; an undoubtedly, understandable oathbreaker but one nonetheless. All the way from King’s Landing, Jaime Lannister would once again travel so he could invite him into the oathbreaking and dishonorable club. The Lannister man might even think they could end up friends. Unclenching his fist, Ned tries letting the Godswood soothe his mind, and push down his desire to fight Brandon in a duel. Instead, Ned contemplates all the times he kicked Brandon out of Winterfell recently and permanently revoking Brandon’s invitation.

1\. Ned hears Sansa singing prettily one of the Southron songs, a knight again. He must admit he worries about her partiality for knights; she separates the world between knights and non-knights. His armor doesn’t shine. Ned wears the plain boiled leather like most Northernmen, and he knows Sansa would prefer him in shiny and overly ornamented suits of armor. Knights aren’t all heroes rescuing maidens and keeping their honor. Some knights are Jaime Lannister. So Ned hoped Brandon’s visit could help. While Brandon was a Northernman, he did impose a striking figure, and maybe Sansa would see the value in other men. Ned smiles that at least Sansa spends some time with Brandon even if she sings knight songs. That is of course until Ned enters the room and sees his little girl on Brandon’s lap. He could hear Brandon throatily repeating the song badly right against her ear. On Sansa’s upper thigh, Brandon rests his hand. How long would his brother’s hand rest above the material of Sansa’s dress before going under it? Grabbing Brandon by his shirt, he pulls him to his feet, Sansa tumbling to the ground, and growls, “Get out Brandon. Now.”

2\. Brandon has his arm around Jon like a father giving advice. “Jon, my boy, you have to learn the Lord’s kiss. It’s a matter of Stark pride and the ladies love it. There’s better brothels in King’s Landing to be sure, but I know we can scare up a girl or two here,” Brandon tells Jon.

“Brandon,” interrupts Ned.  
“Yes, Ned?”  
“Leave.”

3\. Hearing Catelyn squeal, Ned comes running. His wife is currently draped over his brother’s shoulder.

“What is going on here?” Ned demands.

“Just found out us Starks are part wildling. I need to steal myself a proper fire-blessed,” slurs Brandon.

“Brandon, put Catelyn down.”

“So that’s a no to stealing your wife. How about your son Robb then? They never said fire-blessed needed to be female.”

“Go sober up somewhere else.”

4\. Somehow Brandon got his daughter alone. The Winterfell staff knows to inform Ned at once. So he’s not sure how his brother managed spending almost a full day with his daughter without his staff realizing it. When he busts into Sansa’s room, all manners aside, and finds her alone and decent, he thinks the butcher must be wrong. But he has two daughters. While Arya is _too_ young even for Brandon, his peace of mind demands he checks Brandon isn’t off corrupting Arya somewhere. This time, pushing Arya’s door open, he thinks he sees a ghost. Lyanna stands there in her old clothes, breeches and shirt, her hair in a messy braid, and her knife belt around her waist.

“She’s Lyanna come again,” whispers his brother, voice thick with worship.

Ned shakes his head, “Arya is very like Lyanna but she isn’t our sister.”

“She could be,” counters Brandon. The devotion is painful to behold.

“No. She’s my daughter, a living, breathing girl. Not a ghost. Brandon maybe it is best if you got some space,” Ned says gently.

5\. When Brandon shows up the last time, he brings a guest. Jaime Lannister. Worrying about his family even more, Ned watches the “white” knight like a wolf. Until following Jaime discreetly from one room to another he notices activity in a dark corner. Jaime momentarily forgotten, Ned investigates. Lurking under the cover of shadows, Brandon kisses Sansa. Ned yanks Brandon away from her and punches him. It takes ten men to separate the resulting brother brawl. Afterwards Ned gathers his family together and demands to know if Brandon kissed anyone else recently. Slowly Catelyn, Robb, and Jon raise their hands while Sansa stubbornly keeps her hand down.

Glaring Ned says, “Brandon.”

“Leave?” asks Brandon. Too furious for words, Ned nods.

“You are getting a bit predictable, brother,” Brandon warns and strolls out.

Ned will defend his family even from Brandon, himself.


End file.
